


The Ceremony

by Sinystra



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinystra/pseuds/Sinystra
Summary: Xaryon and Veryan, aasimar twins born into an elven family, have to prepare for another festive ceremony. Veryan, assigned female at birth, is struggling with their gender identity, and having to dress clearly feminine brings up some insecurity.
Kudos: 2





	The Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language - I'm practising. So I'm sorry for mistakes.
> 
> That story is about one of my OCs (Veryan) and one of my best friend's OCs (Xaryon). We play them as Dungeons & Dragons-characters, but this is a scene from their backstory (in the "present" they are 28.).  
> They are about 15 years old in this story snippet.  
> Veryan, after figuring it out for themselves, is genderfluid, but it wasn't so easy to come to that conclusion.  
> They are born into an elven family in a city that values tradition a lot. As aasimar the twins are seen as sacred and therefore have to attend every single traditional festivity and ceremony the city holds.

## The Ceremony

He adjusted the fastener of the cloak he had to wear above the robe. Those traditional clothes were quiet heavy but they somehow still felt comfortable.  
Five layers of expensive, hand-embroidered fabric. With a silent sigh he tried to keep the thought in mind that in four hours everything would be over. 

„Xaryon!“ someone hissed behind him.  
He turned around. The slide-door between his room and the chamber of his twin was pushed open, and a certain someone with white hair stuck their head through that gap.  
They braided fake streaks into their short hair to make it seem as long as a girl their age should wear it.  
Veryan did cut it two weeks ago to the same lenght Xaryon wore his, and their parents had not been happy about it. 

„What's the matter?“ Xaryon asked. Veryan pushed the door a bit more open, sighed and turned around.  
„Help me.“  
They wore the 'female' version of the same clothes Xaryon had to put on, but while his primary color was white, Veryan's was black.  
Both designs shared light blue accents.

„Is noone there to help you?“ Xaryon walked over, sighed and grabbed the obviously wrongly laced ribbons that held the upper part of Veryan's dress together.  
„I told them I could do it on my own.“ Veryan mumbled.  
„I actually don't hate that one this much... today.“ 

„That's great. We have to wear it for four hours.“  
Xaryon frowned a bit over the weird lacing system while Veryan stroke through her fake braids.  
„They said some women from the town cut parts of their hair for that shit.“ she said.  
„Uhm. They really hate that you cut it, hm?“ Xaryon answered and pulled one ribbon, „...does that feel right?“ „I think so. You can make it tighter, it still feels loose at the front.“ 

He did like she said, and she held on to the doorframe while making a kind of suffocated noise. „Yes, I guess it has to be like that.“ she said with a bit of relieve in her voice.  
Xaryon had to smirk. „Your choice.“ He knotted the ribbons together and placed the coat over Veryan's back and shoulders as she turned around.

„Does it look very silly?“ she asked. „Hard to say when it's about you.“  
„Shut up, you're wearing the same fucking thing.“ „Yes, but I can pull it off. Besides, I don't have those...“ Xaryon pointed at the braids and grinned. 

Veryan rolled her eyes, but then held up a graved hairpin.  
„Speaking of those, can you pin it up or something?“ Xaryon gave her an irritated look but took it from her hand. „No complaints.“  
„You mean, besides having to have you as my brother?“ „Shut it.“ 

He somehow managed it to put all the white braids into something like a decent hairstyle.  
Veryan took a look at the mirror next to Xaryon's closet. „They might complain. I wont. Thanks.“ Xaryon shrugged and said: „Just don't tell them that I did that.“ while walking to the door. 

„We should go. It's nearly time.“

Veryan followed him. 

„Xaryon-“ something in her voice made him stop and turn around again.  
„What?“  
She looked at him and bit her lip. 

„Why are you nervous?“ he asked. 

Veryan wasn't nervous very often, not at stupid events like this. Annoyed, bored, sure, but not nervous.

„It's just... I don't want to be... this.“  
She gestured at the very female looking dress she was wearing.  
„I mean, I normally don't want to look... so girly. It usually feels so forced. But right now it kinda feels good, and that's so weird. I don't even want to like it. It's like I can't... decide. Feels so dishonest. I don't know how to explain.“  
She crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
„And now I don't know how to act. Do I have to act different..?“

Xaryon looked at her for a few seconds, then he shrugged. 

„I don't care.“ 

He reached out his hand to Veryan. She took it whitout hesitation, but with a pondering face. 

„It's you and me, everything else doesn't matter, Veryan. You'll figure it out. Just don't let them see that face. Insecurity doesn't suit my features.“

Veryan snorted a bit annoyed but didn't answer. 

They went down the stairs together, knowing that a lot of people would look at them in a few seconds.

[...]


End file.
